Un pequeño Mensaje
by Mi Koushiro Yamato
Summary: Bueno, este es un mini-fic donde comunico un mensaje, así que no se emocionen. Explico un par de cosas de mi fics y ausencia en Dg.


Digimon no me pertenece, le pertenece a la Toei y eso!

Saludos tanto lectores como autores de Dg, nuevamente me encuentro yo por aquí. Les recuerdo que esto no es un fic, cualquiera que haya visto esto, podrá comprender a lo que me refiero, así que por favor, lean.

Un comunicado

Un cuadro oscuro aparece desde el fondo de una pantalla blanca y la oscuridad se esparce en el lugar dejándolo en tinieblas. Un par de ojitos entran curiosos y parpadean un par de veces.

"Ejem… y las luces?", después de dicho eso, el lugar oscuro se ilumina dejando ver aquel cuarto negro, "bien" Daisuke sonríe, "saludos lectores y escritores de Digimon" hace un par de ademanes antes de sonreír graciosamente.

"Este… Daisuke", un joven le llama la atención.

"Ah? Ah! Si, es verdad", con mejillas sonrojadas toma el papel en manos y tose ligeramente recuperando la compostura. "Creo que al haber empezado a leer alguno de ustedes esto, ya sabrá para lo que se utilizan este tipo de "fics", pero si no saben…", deja de leer el papelito y alza sus ojitos con un dedito a la altura de sus ojos, "como este es un lugar exclusivo de fics se corre el riesgo de que publicando un mensaje cualquiera, te borren la cuenta", suspira hondamente y desvía la mirada con una sonrisa burlona, "claro que a esta autora no le importa mucho que digamos, la otra vez puso un mensaje sin importarle nada, ahh pueden creerlo, jejejeje, me pregunto que cara hubiera puesto si le hubieran borrado la cuenta?", sonríe maliciosamente, "y también antes de eso cuando…"

"Daisuke!", Ken le reprendió, "eso no importa, ahora esta haciendo esto así", pasa una mano por sus cabellos y voltea sonriente al publico, "así que dejemos eso en el olvido, esta bien?"

"S-si", Daisuke bajo sonrojado la mirada.

"Bien", sonrió ampliamente, "ahora continuemos", indico a su amigo.

"Bien", Daisuke le miro levemente de reojo antes de sacudir su cabeza y volver a la nota. "Rosy, osease, Mi Koushiro Yamato como muchos la conocen, aquí entre nos, de flojera el nombre tan largo, no? Le eh recomendado un par de nombrecitos pero es demasiado terca, me creerán que me miro con ojos asesinos?? Me quede O_O y luego me persiguió por todo el lugar T___T pensé que sería el fin de mi vida, no tiene compasión, esa autora…"

"Daisuke", Ken llamo suavemente.

"No tiene ni la mas remota consideración, es muy cruel…", sus ojos entrecerraron chispeantes.

"Daisuke…", los ojos de Ken se cerraron mientras fruncía el ceño.

"Si vieran como nos trata en sus fics, sin contar que…", Daivis seguía muy mentido en su rollo.

"Motomiya!!", Ken le dio un coscorrón.

"Pero… que pasa Ken?", Daisuke le miro con ojos llorosos.

"El mensaje", recordó este exasperado.

"Ah? Ah, si", sonrió divertido ante aquel olvido, "disculpa"

Ken giro su rostro con unas mejillas levemente sonrojadas, "solo léelo", hablo entre dientes.

"Si, lo que digas Ken-chan", sonrió divertido e ignorando la mirada que Ken le lanzo se giro otra vez mirando al publico. "Verán, Rosy dice que después de vario tiempo analizando la situación ah pensado en cancelar uno que otro fic", hizo una pausa releyendo lo que había leído, "si, en efecto. Ella dice que es verdad que siempre ah sido una de las primeras en decir que los fics que se comienzan deben tener un final, y no niega que se siente mal ante este hecho, pero al haberlo pensado bien, no le quedo otra solución", Daisuke para y miro a Ken.

"No es que no tenga tiempo, ella si lo tiene o por lo menos se haría el tiempo para continuarlos, pero comprendió que esos fics no son lo que ella quería, así que tratara de continuar algunos, pero hay otros que irremediables caerán cancelados", Ken pauso su voz, "también dice que no tiene excusa alguna, pero aun así pide la comprensión del lector".

"Los fics que continuara son: "Un amigo en especial", "Lloro cuando un ángel debe morir", "Obsesión" y "Todo esto valió la pena?", ella dice que tratara de continuarlos según pueda idear lo que sigue"

"Así mismo los que cancelara son; "Lo que hacen los hermanos", "Mi verdadero amor eres tu!", "Simplemente te amo" y "Mentes distorsionadas", este último lo escribe con otra autora a la que le comunicara este hecho, y será la decisión de ella si decide continuarlo por su parte", Ken termina y dobla la hoja.

"Y ella vuelve a pedir disculpas pero, a veces así suelen ser las cosas", Daisuke busca haber si no hay nada mas que decir dando vuelta al papel, "también dice aquí que Daisuke ama a Ken y que…", las mejillas de Daisuke se tornaron rojas mientras Ken sonreía para sus adentros.

"Ese eso cierto, Daisuke-chan?", una sonrisita se mostró en los labios de Ken.

"Uh?", Daisuke levanto la mirada sonrojada hasta que su ceño se frunció, "esa autora!! Como se atreve a ponerme este tipo de trampas…", arrugo la hoja con enojo, y lanzándola se marcho todo sonrojado sin decir más.

Ken le miro por un momento y luego volteo sonriente a los lectores, "bien, creo que eso es todo, por ahora no me queda mas que decirles que pronto espera continuar estos fics y darles fin de una vez", hizo una pausa y miro de reojo por donde su compañero se marcho, "ahora si me permiten, creo que hoy descubrí algo interesante, si saben a lo que me refiero", desvió un poco la mirada y luego sonrió ampliamente, "nos vemos!", dio media vuelta para exclamar mientras corría, "es párame Dai-chan, hay algo que quiero hablar contigo".

Fin

Comentarios: Bien, es la primera vez que subo un mensaje así, no me maten, pero quise hacerlo de esta manera para hacerlo un poco mas ameno, la verdad se me hacía algo aburrido escribir una noticia seca.

Pido disculpas con los fics que hasta la fecha no eh continuado, hace tiempo que me desaparecí tanto como lectora y escritora de Dg, así que entiendo si hay algunos enojados. Pero también con este tiempo tome esta decisión, y si se darán cuenta uno que otro fic son algunos que en un largo tiempo no eh continuado, así que, gomen para los que aun esperaban algún final.

No tengo otra cosa mas que decir, excepto que tratare de subir las otra continuaciones lo mas pronto que mi inspiración y deseo me dejen.

También para aquellos que aun recuerden "Los sacrificio por el amor" cual fic fue borrado con todos los otros Nc-17 aquella vez donde muchos autores desaparecieron, y cuyo fic no eh vuelto a subir. Pensaba subirlo próximamente con la intención de continuarlo, pero eh decidido que también es uno de los que cancelare, eh comprendido que esa no es la manera en que yo quiero narrar sucesos, se que algunos autores podrán comprender.

También quiero dejar dicho que no borrare de mi página esos fics, bueno, no por el momento. Sin embargo ustedes sabrán que han sido cancelados, así mismo pienso encargarme de colocar por ahí su cancelación.

Me despido y nuevamente me disculpo por aquellos escasos lectores aun interesados en mis fics.

Ya saben, cualquier duda que tenga manden un mail a r1911s@hotmail.com o facilítense la vida y dejen un review! ^^

Jaamataashita


End file.
